


The High School Job

by Vae



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, High School Reunion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-15
Updated: 2009-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-20 07:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/582615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vae/pseuds/Vae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"See anything yet?" Nate's voice came clear through the earpiece right the moment Eliot didn't need to hear it, right the moment the cheerleader he'd screwed in senior year turned her simpering smile on him, red painted claws curved over her football captain husband's arm, and asked him if he had children.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The High School Job

_Knew_ this was a bad idea. Eliot had known it the moment the email had come through, one of the randomly routed ones that came through from a name he hadn't used in years, the moment fucking Hardison had picked up on it before he could delete it, the moment Nate decided they could use it.

"See anything yet?" Nate's voice came clear through the earpiece right the moment Eliot didn't need to hear it, right the moment the cheerleader he'd screwed in senior year turned her simpering smile on him, red painted claws curved over her football captain husband's arm, and asked him if he had children.

"Uh, no," he answered them both, producing a fake smile for the cheerleader. Couldn't remember her name. Something ending with an -ie. Nickie, Krissie, Mandie, Barbie... still looked like Barbie. Legs up to her -

"Eliot!" his earpiece insisted. Eliot winced, and reached a hand up to his ear, discreetly detaching the earpiece, and went back to lying to Barbie and Ken about the kids he didn't have, the wife he didn't have (who looked like Sophie in a bad wig and a worse accent) and the job he really didn't have, all the while keeping his eyes sharp for the nerd who'd apparently turned into some kind of computer genius had even Hardison beat.

Should've known that wasn't going to be enough for Nate. Five minutes later, Eliot escaped with a pleasant smile and an excuse, and smacked right into a pissed Nate in the corridor. A pissed Nate who was pissed enough to make the mistake of grabbing Eliot's shoulder and trying to push him back against the lockers. Which, naturally, led to Nate flat on his back on the floor and Eliot very slightly out of breath, very wary, crouched down next to him.

Knocking Nate down...yeah, not a great idea, but training and instinct took over, and he wasn't about to apologize when Nate knew that one. "You okay?"

Nate turned a long suffering look on Eliot. "Better if you hadn't just... Why didn't you _answer_ me?"

"Kinda busy at the time," Eliot explained, and offered Nate a hand.

After a suspicious look at Eliot's hand, Nate took it, and hauled himself to his feet. "Well?"

"No sign." Eliot glanced along the corridor, and groaned. Barbie was just coming into view. "Nate..."

Had to say one thing for Nate, the man thought fast. Even if Eliot damn near punched him out when Nate laid hands on him again without warning. Something he got a brief flash of a look for before Nate was kissing the breath from him and Eliot forgot anything but the heat of Nate's body pressing him back against the lockers, and the tang of whiskey lurking in Nate's mouth, until the shocked murmurs of former school friends broke through, and Nate lifted his head away, faint warmth in his eyes.

Eliot let his head drop back against the lockers, and mentally wrote off the whole thing. "I'm not married," he told Barbie with a lazy smile. "I got no kids."

"But," Nate cut in, reaching into his pocket and bringing out a well stocked wallet, "he's mine for tonight." His lips quirked as he counted out notes and pressed them into Eliot's hand. "All night."

More shocked sounds, and the click of heels on tile, signaled the retreat of cheerleaders and jocks alike, leaving Eliot torn between relief and fury. "You just made them think..."

"That you're very expensive," Nate completed. "Now go do the damn job."


End file.
